Keep Smiling It Makes You Look Better
by Timeless Eclipse
Summary: One Shot! Sakura POV Her parents are getting a divorce and Sakura has to live with her dad who indeed is moving to America. But when she meets Syaoran Li that thrilled feeling in her stomache is gone knowing she's leaving and never going to see him again.


- My life isn't a fairytale. Not even close. I'm leaving you behind. I'm walking away never looking back. -

**Note: I do not own Card Captors Sakura just the plot. && Read & Review. **

My name Is Sakura Kinomoto, I am a 17 year old girl that is going through a stressful time. You see my parents are getting a divorce & as my brother is at an allegeable age my parents don't have to fight for custody for him. But me the judge has chosen my dad to take care of me & when I am finished this year of my last high school year we will be moving to America.

When I heard the news I was not as thrilled but after awhile I was. I would be able to go back to Japan for the holidays since. But now the days are coming slowly, counting the seconds, the minutes & the hours till I leave you. I don't want to leave but it's what I need to do. You just had to come into my life at the wrong time.

I laugh at the day we met, it's a beautiful memory. A memory I'll always cherish.

- - Flashback - -

A 16 year old Sakura Kinomoto tiredly walked down the cafeteria with a tray of food in her hands, shutting her eyes every second only to be welcomed by the sunlight blasting in through the large cafeteria windows. As she shut her eyes again she opened them only to find cold amber eyes fixed on her. She realized she hadn't stopped walking & getting closer to the guy until she bumped into him making her food stain his shirt & almost falling back while hitting his hard (probably built) chest.

"Oh m-my gosh," Sakura stuttered as she snatched a clean napkin off the nearest table to help the boy clean up, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, I wasn't watching where I was going and I-." That's when she first looked at his face properly. He face was perfect, a nice tan, his perfect small nose, his pouted lips, and his jaw line structured on his face.

"No need to be sorry, I've seen you always falling asleep in class, you seem stressed." Sakura's eyes widened. His voice was soft & deep, he wasn't snapping at her for spilling her food on him. But wait how did he kno-, "You sit in front of me every period," his smile was breath taking, "& no I don't stalk you, if that's what you are thinking."

Sakura smiled, the boy smiled back once again, "Sakura Kinomoto," she held out a hand, the boy gradually took it.

"Syaoran Li, it's nice to finally meet you Kinomoto- san." Sakura shook her head.

"Just Sakura," Syaoran nodded as he muttered her name. He hadn't let go of her hand yet & she didn't want him to do so yet.

"Then call me Syaoran." They didn't care if the whole cafeteria was watching the hottest guy in the school talking to bubbly girl that everyone once knew.

"Syoran, keep smiling. You look better when you smile."

- - End of Flashback - -

The way your smile melts me every time. The way my heart skips a beat when you're around. The way your hugs make me blush. Is there anybody else like you? Is there anybody that has the same affect on me like you do? You're one in a million. Cause if I try I can't find another you in America.

Today is the last day I'm here with you. Tomorrow I'm leaving to America. I want to stay with you forever just like how Inuyasha and Kagome stuck with each other even though she was stuck in her era for 3 years and couldn't use the well to get back, because the shikon jewel shard was gone.

Today is my last day with you. Today I am going to tell you how I feel about you. Today is going to be the worst day ever.

**The** entry bell rung, stating that all students should be getting to their classes or whatever they wanted to do, it was yearbook signing day so most students wouldn't be in their classes. I was walking slowly, tears & confidence flashing in my eyes. Time was ticking slowly. I haven't seen Syaoran this morning. Maybe he's not here today, maybe he didn't want to say goodbye. I don't like goodbyes either so its okay, I understand.

"Sakura!" I turn to see the person that squealed. My hyper best friend pounced on me like a tiger, tears threatening to fall.

"Hey, Tomoyo don't cry. I have all night here. I'm just leaving tomorrow." Her amethyst eyes burned and her eyes became slits.

"How can you say don't cry. You are leaving for the summer and the winter, oh wait for the year. You practically grew up with me & everyday I've seen your face. How can you say not cry!" she yelled causing a scene. I sighed & looked at the people around us. One turned their yearbook page to the signing area. I smiled gently at them as I wrote 'Have a great summer!'

The day was ending, tearful goodbyes. Tight hugs, promises made that are bound to be broken. My eyes filled with tears. He hadn't come. The dismissal bell rang signaling all the students to go home. I walked home silently crying. Tomoyo promised to come over tonight. We'll have a sleep over at my mom's house. A frightening feeling over washed me. America. It will be my first time in a plane.

- - - Flashback - - -

"Otou- san, do we have to go to America?" Her dad looked at her with his auburn eyes and frowned.

"Yeah, we have to." I opened his arms and pulled his daughter into a hug, "I know you don't want to leave your friends and family behind and that Chinese boy. But my sister is sponsoring us. It's for the best. Plus, I am getting new work there and you've been accepted to the top university in America." Sakura frowned and hugged her dad tightly. "We'll be okay, I love you Sakura." All she did was cry.

- - - End of Flashback - - -

Reaching to the front door, I unlocked it and pushed it open, stepping in and closing it behind me, only to be welcomed by utter emptiness and silence. I glanced at the clock that was placed on the side wall only to be read 4:57 pm. Time was ticking quickly. How long did it take me to walk home? The door opened once again making me reach out for the first object I can find.

"Sakura, I got this in the mail for you just now." Otou- san said smiling warmly at me before switching the lights on. He looked at me strangely, "Why are you breathing so hard for?" I glared at him and snatched the envelope from him. Tearing the envelope open I smiled seeing the sender.

I read the letter to myself only to tear up.

'Dear Sakura,

As I know you are leaving by the time you get this letter. If not the day you are leaving then probably the day when school is over. I am writing you this letter to say that I am sorry because I didn't bid my goodbyes properly. I'm not good with goodbyes, especially seeing the one you love walk away from your life. I wish I can see you right now and hold you in my arms and tell you I love you, keeping you from walking away ever. But I can't do so. The reason why I wasn't at school is because I am leaving to Hong Kong to fulfill and take over the Li Clan. There isn't much more to say. You won't return my feelings, I don't mind at all, you can keep the heart you already stolen from me, I don't want it back, I'm only willing to steal yours.

I have no more say, but I wish you all the best goodbye Sakura.

Love

Li Syaoran'

I dropped the letter on the floor and glanced at the letter on the wall. It read 5:24 pm. I opened the door and ran only to bump into something hard and fall back. I look up tears streaming down my cheeks. I looked at his amber eyes and hugged his torso tightly afraid that he will disappear if I let go.

"I love you." I yelled my face buried in his chest. I can hear his heart beat quickly. He rested his chin on my head and told me he loved me too.

"Can this work out?" I asked looking up at him. He stared at me and shook his head no a smile forming on his face.

"They don't give me access to contacting anyone while I am in training." He pushed the hair away that was stuck on my face, "Sakura can you promise me another thing?" I nodded as I rested my head on to his chest.

"Promise me when I am done my training and when I need to look for a bride, that you will allow me to marry you and for you to be the future Li Clan Leader's wife." I looked up at him my eyes filled with tears.

"Will you remember to come back to me?" He nodded before silently saying in my ear he promises, "Then yes Syaoran I will." He smiled and I smiled again.

"Sakura keep smiling, you look better when you smile."

- My life isn't a fairytale. But when he's done with his training it will become one. Syaoran promise me one thing. Keep smiling, you look better when you do. -

**This story was invading my mind for months and I never got the time to. Actually I wasted 30 minutes writing this sucky story. -.-" Don't you think? I couldn't do much more though. I have 3 exams next week and I haven't even studied for them. Oh and if you are an Inuyasha fan like myself and like to watch the Japanese/English subtitled one you should check out the episodes of the new series The Final Act. It is amazing. It's based on the last series of the manga & the last episode is to die for.**

**So please tell me what you think about this story and when summer break is here I will update my other stories. Oh and one more thing my birthday is July 7****th**** so, what you going to get me LOL. You can just wish me in a month that will make my day.**

_**Love,**_

_**TimelessEclipsee 3**_


End file.
